


"Say That Again?"

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cats, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Percy Weasley is a Dork, Squibs, Watching, Wine, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: Percy Weasley, the undersecretary to Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt has been practicing quite hard to finally propose to Hermione Granger. He is thorough. He has even taken the help of a muggle dating site, had had dinner with twelve muggle women, and had even kissed each one of them to get things right to the last letter. But then Viktor and Ron's bet sends him running across the street and confess his feeling to the Brightest witch, who seems to be waiting just as eagerly as he was. When it comes to the Weasleys, I can only think of Hallmark movies :) (au)(one-shot)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26
Collections: Harry Potter Hump Day Drabbles





	"Say That Again?"

Disclaimer: The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life. Lastly, I would like to thank Weasley’s Witches & writers admins to tempt me into thinking out of the box. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet.

My Pair: Percy Weasley/Hermione Granger

* * *

**“Say that again?”**

“Say that again?” The witch standing at the doorway, wearing her fluffy muggle slippers and her oversized sweatshirt and teel grey slacks, muttered from behind her spread fingers, which were hiding her lips. The muggle bulb above their head might have attracted a fluttering moth. The insect was having a jolly good time flying around the lamp casting eerie shadows over their shocked faces.

Percy Weasley gulped down and said, finally convinced the woman he truly desired won’t hex him off, “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.” He rubbed his gloved fingers over his foggy glasses to get a better view, but it only made things worse.

At her doorstep, at this hour of the night, when it was raining heavily, he looked nothing better than a thoroughly soaked black cat. But the undersecretary to the Minister of Magic had decided to come down, determined to tell the Muggleborn Witch that he had fall in love with her. 

_Hermione Granger had been fleeting in and out of his office ever since she had joined the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Piling his desk every day with new proposals to give the magical creatures a voice of their own, she had **not** prattled like his own secretary! She spoke with surety and conviction, for Merlin’s sake! _

_And Percy had found himself repeating her words unconsciously to Kingsley Shacklebelt, during their private meetings. Later on, he had found himself standing opposite her Muggle apartment, beside the steps of house number 404. He stood completely disillusioned, though the owner’s twenty-five cats could see right through his spell._

_But that’s beside the point because Percy Weasley had been standing in the same place for the last eight months, wondering how to gather the courage and cross the street. He had muttered under his breath again and again, during several of his nighttime vigils,” walk ten-steps, straight, climb up those five steps and ring the muggle doorbell. See Perce, it’s that easy?”_

“And you thought today was the ideal to say these things to me?” Hermione glanced at the man, still unable to make any head or tail of the situation. 

He sputtered uncharacteristically,” Well, I...its Viktor Krum no, its actually my brother, your classmate, housemate, Ron, Ronald...Ronald and Viktor were having this huge, pretty huge, I mean, terrifyingly huge bet, yes, they are betting, were….no still are betting about you, on you...Merlin!," he yelled out frustrated with himself, then blabbered,” They were betting about asking you out on a dinner date. And they were also quite obtusely suggesting about how to make that dinner date get carried over to the comfy bedroom…” He flushed.

“Okay…?”

He waved his hand frantically and blurted out, “NO, no no no no, it’s not okay. It’s a sin! I mean why would the brightest witch of the age be wowed by a dinner date in the Vip box with a quidditch field with the match going on!! You HATE Quidditch!”

“Ahem...Yup, I hate Quidditch.” 

“Right, instead you would rather enjoy a boat trip in a quiet pond perhaps, fishing and reading a novel maybe. Or a movie date, the muggles make hilariously romantic movies which young and pretty woman like you would love to watch with…” he gulped once again.

When Hermione cocked her head to one side and watched him, Percy wiped his brow and rubbed his glasses once again and tried,” No, not even that, then perhaps, let’s see a trip to the Zoo or the Museum, or the art gallery? Or invade as many bookstores as you can in an evening….”

The witch curled her lips at that, and he felt slightly encouraged,” Of course bookstore, then we can extend that to libraries, I happen to frequent quite a number of them all over the country...I can take you along…”

“Percy?” Hermione pursed her lips and clasping her hands in front of her and implored.

“Yes?” the man was still looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Is this why you are standing across my apartment for the last eight months, every single day, just to ask me out?”

He nodded first to say yes, then to say no and then gave up altogether. Running his hand through his wet hair, he mumbled thoroughly embarrassed with himself,” When did you find out?”

Hermione bit the insides of her cheek and muttered,” Miss Alice Buttonhole of house no 404 is a squib and about seven of her feline companions are half Kneazles.” 

When the man had refused to look at her, she walked up to him and removed his spectacles. Muttering a drying spell she put it back on his nose, then tapping her wand on his head, repeating the spell.

“Care to share exactly how many women did you kiss dreaming about me?” she whispered close to his chin, eyeing his parted lips seductively.

The Man gulped and leaned back. She watched his adam’s apple bob a couple of times, then he whispered,” twelvish women, all picked up from a muggle dating site, looking similar to you...I didn’t tell them anything. If they don’t know me, they don’t know of you either.”

“And how were those twelve sets of kisses?” she trailed her hand up to his heaving chest and rubbed her palms in small circles over his cloak.

“Honestly speaking I don’t have anything substantial to compare them with,” he mumbled in a dazed state acutely aware of their proximity.

“Hm,” that’s all she had said before standing on her toes and kissing him thoroughly. When they parted awhile later, he found his hands wrapped around her small waist and Merlin only knows, how they found their way under her sweatshirt! His fingers trembled as they relished her soft skin. He blushed again, but Granger just smiled and pulled him inside her apartment. 

Pushing him on her armchair, she brought out a new bottle of wine along with two glasses. Flopping right onto his lap, she handed him the bottle and informed,” I have been holding on to that for the last eight months, eagerly waiting for you to pop the question. Oh, and remind me to thank the two quidditch players for hitting you with the Quaffle hard enough.” When the man had gaped at her, she grabbed the chance to kiss him once again.

* * *

This fic is contributed to the prompt provided by Weasleys, Witches & Writers. Prompt head," Hump Day Drabble".

The prompt:  
“I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”


End file.
